Jackson Junior 07: Fight the Past
by drgemini86
Summary: Spinoff of JJ:Commanders, set in the future of the original timeline. Daniel discovers something of great importance and goes back to the point that changed his and everyone else's lives forever to save his wife. SamDaniel, CamVala, ShWeir, etc
1. Chapter 1

_**Jackson Junior: Fight the Past, by DrGemini86  
**__**Summary: **__Spin-off of Jackson Junior: Commanders, set eighteen years into the original timeline of the story, a widowed Daniel discovers that something was supposed to happen all those years ago and he sets off a chain of events that will change his life and those of their friends and his children forever.  
__**Pairings: **__SamDaniel, CamVala, JonasCarolyn, Teal'cIsh'ta, miniJackHailey, CarmichaelBrightman, ShWeir, Lornifer, TeylaRonon, CarsonMcKay (__**not**__ slash in this series), CassieOC, OC/OC (James and Charlotte), OC/OC (Cammie and Francis).  
__**Genres: **__Action/Adventure, Angst, A/U, Character Death, Drama, Family-Focussed, Future, Tragedy.  
__**Rating: **__K+ to T (contains a brief mention of another tryst with Sarah).  
__**Spoilers: **__anything between seasons 1-10, Ark of Truth, SGA seasons 1-4.  
__**A/N: **__This explores how things had been in the original timeline before an older Cammie appeared in JJ: Commanders to save her mother. It's advisable that you read that, or at least the chapters concerning this story so you know what's going on. I can't believe that I actually forgot to rewrite this… lol. Thanks to __HOUSEM.D.FanForever_ _for reminding me: )_

_--------------------_

Daniel, his hair as white as snow, sat on a chair on the porch of what was once his and Sam's house, the house that had brought them together as a couple over twenty years previously and should have been their home for that same length of time. Only, he was cruelly robbed of his wife, his best friend, his team-mate, his former CO, the mother of their children – well, the _father_ of one of them – when she had courageously laid down her life to save the Atlantis expedition during a fatal Wraith attack on the City eighteen years previously.

A blanket draped over his legs, he leaned his head back in his chair, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks as he remembered once again the second woman that he had failed to save. No-one had ever loved him the way that she had, so completely, so wholeheartedly and so passionately, and he could say the same about her. He had never quite understood why she had loved him like that, why she had thought the world of him, but he was glad of it all the same. Before she had come along, no-one had ever made him believe that he was more than he believed himself to be, that he could move the stars if she whispered words in his ear of her faith in him.

Every day since he had left her in Atlantis, he had felt utter guilt and remorse for doing so, but he had had responsibilities in his role as base commander, they both had, and, as hard as it was, as difficult, they both knew that duties were duties.

If only he had had the courage and the foresight to tell the SGC and the IOA exactly where they could put their responsibilities and insistence for professional conduct. He had killed her. He should have stayed with her at the very least so that they could have both gone together. SG-1 had a record, a tradition of not leaving their people behind, but he had crossed that, forgotten and overlooked that, and to what end? Her career didn't mean anything now… she was dead, blown up along with the City right before she could follow the expedition members, her atoms cast across a large expanse of the Pegasus galaxy, thousands of light years away from home, away from him, their friends and their children.

His chest began to hurt once again as he remembered once again the day Ferretti had confirmed that the Odyssey had discovered no life signs on Lantaea, no traces of her or even the City other than the total destruction that the Wraith had left in their stead. Until that moment, he had clung onto the slightest shred of hope that she was still out there, still fighting, not wanting to accept that the chance that she could no longer be, not even when his friends had brought Jack in to reason with him.

As soon as he had heard the fateful news from Ferretti in the gateroom, he had collapsed and wept, not caring that he was surrounded by military personnel and tough aliens. Jack hadn't hesitated in dropping to the floor and gathering him into his arms, holding him close as the rest of his friends gathered around them, smoothing his hair and offering as much comfort as they knew how to give.

What came next, after a spell in the Infirmary during which he had been sedated due to his uncontrollable grief, was breaking the news to their children. His friends had offered to be there but he had refused and they had argued, and much to their consternation, they had won. As Jack, mini-Jack and the rest of SG-1 gathered around the lounge, offering comfort by their presence, Daniel held his children in his lap and told them as best he could.

When they had eventually understood, they had cried and he had cried with them. It was as though the world had melted like snow for them, the sun fading with no hope of ever returning.

After Elizabeth had given birth to hers and Sheppard's daughter, Charlotte Samantha, in the New Year, named in honour of her father's saviour, Daniel had taken his children to Egypt. He had spent very happy days there and he had hoped that they would too, a new start… _away_ from that damn blasted mountain that had caused his greatest source of pain.

His friends had flown out, trying to persuade him after he had gone without telling anyone, trying to get him to see reason, but he had held strong and gradually they left, frequently phoning, emailing and visiting over the years that followed. He had returned briefly for Cam and Vala's, Jonas and Carolyn's, Elizabeth and Sheppard's, Jennifer and Lorne's, mini-Jack and Major Hailey's, Teal'c and Ish'ta's, Carson and McKay's, and Teyla and Ronon's weddings, but left soon after each ceremony before his friends could attempt to get him to stay.

A couple of years into his self-imposed exile, he had encountered Sarah Gardener again, the ex-Goa'uld involved in a nearby dig. Soon afterwards, they had slept together, but he had woken up during the night feeling sick with guilt at dishonouring his wife's memory and he had left her, running back to his trailer where he had been violently sick.

The nightmares continued where he woke up sweating and screaming, and gradually, his hair turned white by the time the twins had hit their fifth birthday.

He had watched his children blossom and grow in the freedom of the desert, and he thought wistfully and with regret on a regular basis that Sam had missed out on so much. He felt that he owed it to her, to her memory to give them a stable life, a happy life and he homeschooled them between their long voyages of discovery in the iconic scenery that surrounded them, so steeped in history and times past. By the time they were seven, they could speak English, Arabic, Greek, French, Dutch, German, Welsh, Italian and Chinese fluently, and write in every one of those languages, plus Akkadian, Sumerian, Egyptian Demotic, Egyptian Hieratic and Latin.

By the time that they had hit twelve, he had given into his friends' never-ending pleas to come back to the States, insecure in his own abilities to give them an adequate and comprehensive education and knowing that they needed children of their own age to mix with, and not the hit-and-miss mixture of children that occasionally accompanied travelling Archaeologists and rarely stayed longer than a digging season.

His friends had kept their house, knowing that they would win someday, and the night he stepped through the door with his children, he felt overwhelmed with emotion, memories and ghosts of the past. Everywhere he had looked, he had seen her, and after everything that had happened, he felt that he deserved it, deserved to see her but to have her always slipping just out of reach, in a similar manner to Tantalus. He felt that he had deserved it because of not only his guilt surrounding her death, but also his perceived unfaithfulness to her memory in his brief and albeit disastrous tryst with Sarah.

As the pain, nightmares and memories continued for him as well as his longstanding dispute with Mark Carter over not consulting him with regard to his niece and nephew's welfare and upbringing as well as the circumstances of Sam's death, the twins became acclimatised to high school and were soon skipped four grades ahead of their peers.

They also became friends with the other children of the mountain: Francis Carter and Samantha Wendy Mitchell; Charlotte Samantha and Stephen Samuel Weir-Sheppard; Henry Samuel and Samantha Kimberley Lam-Quinn; Samantha of the Hak'tyl, Samantha and Janet Frasier-Brookes; Helen and Samantha Keller-Lorne; Samantha Hailey-O'Neill; Samantha Emmagan-Dex; Samantha Meredith Beckett-McKay; Andrew and Samantha Brightman-Carmichael.

The summer of the twins' first year at University when they were aged just fifteen, they had broken into the mountain, having suspected for years that something big was going down there, and quite rightly so. Instead of being arrested for trespassing on military property, _General_ Mitchell, recognising their potential, enlisted them as on-base consultants during their holidays, but soon they showed their proficiency in not only dealing with off-world Archaeology and technology but also in combat and rescue off-world. On one occasion, during her first trip off-world, Cammie had single-handedly saved SG-19 from the Lucian Alliance thanks to her quick-thinking after she had stolen a cargo ship.

Now, they were on the brink of beginning five PhD programmes between them, ranging from Archaeology and Linguistics, to Astronomy and Electronic Engineering, and still Daniel regretted that Sam couldn't be by his side to see their beautiful children and their breathtaking accomplishments.

In the present, he opened his eyes and watched with tears in his eyes, the view that lay before him. Off a little to his right, some distance away in the grass, sat an older James, his soft hair a light brown, his back to his father as he sat close to a slender girl with long dark-hair, their fingers intertwined as the girl leant her head on the young man's shoulder. Daniel smiled slightly, his chest feeling heavy as he thought of how Sam would have loved to have seen their little boy in love, with none other than the daughter of Elizabeth and Sheppard.

He moved his gaze away as the couple shared a tender kiss, his hand reaching up to massage his tight chest and hoping that he wouldn't need a Nitro-glycerine capsule just yet. His gaze moved to a beautiful young woman with long sun-bleached light brown hair and glasses, bent over an open car engine, an oily rag poking out of the back pocket of her jeans. Next to her was a young man of seventeen with dark hair like his mother and the same intense gaze as his father, Francis Carter Mitchell, Cam and Vala's firstborn, named after Cam's father who had brought the young man into the world.

Daniel smiled as he watched the two of them work, how she was so much like her mother in so many ways, and how his godson gazed at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He had spotted the younger man's attraction to Cammie months before and he, along with the boy's parents, had no problem with any relationship that could develop as the two of them had a similar age difference to that of James and Charlotte and were well-suited.

Francis called in a soft southern lilt as Cammie started up the engine, the engine note rising, "Needs a little more work."

Cammie nodded and quickly shut off the engine before returning to his side, pulling a screwdriver out of her jeans. After a moment of tinkering, she started up once again and they both grinned in triumph on hearing what they had wanted to hear. Daniel pretended to be asleep so as not to embarrass them, and he watched, biting his lip to prevent himself from smiling as Francis leaned against the car after Cammie had switched the engine off and climbed out, the young man wiping his hands on a rag.

He said, meeting her gaze briefly, "Cammie."

Curious, she asked, "What is it, Frankie?"

Daniel willed the younger man to speak and watched as Francis eventually did, this time in a quiet and nervous voice, "Would you like to go out sometime?"

Cammie turned to glance in her father's direction to ascertain whether he was asleep or not, and satisfied somewhat by what she had seen, she looked back at Francis and replied with a sigh, regret in her eyes as she caressed his jaw affectionately,

"Frankie… I can't. You're a great guy. I just don't think I can make you happy – I'm not ready to love yet. I'm sorry."

Francis, tears in his eyes, looked down at his feet and replied, "It's ok – I get it."

Throwing the rag down, he fled away from her, not caring where he went just so long as he was away from her before he did something stupid, tears running down his face. Cammie, upset, called as James and Charlotte suddenly looked from a fleeing Francis to her direction,

"Frankie, come back… I'm sorry!"

Cammie stood, despondent in the driveway, not allowing herself to cry, forcing everything down inside like she always had done. Daniel, his chest feeling heavy again at seeing his little girl so sad, called,

"Sweetie, go after him."

Not totally surprised that he hadn't really been sleeping, she looked back at him belligerently, about to speak when he said, a little firmer, "Cameron, _now_."

She threw her hands down in a characteristic show of defiance in the face of authority before her gaze softened and she ran in the same direction that Francis had, calling his name as her brother and his girlfriend watched with concerned expressions.

Daniel sighed, taking deep breaths to relieve the tightness in his chest, and a grey haired Cam entered the porch from the house and sat down on the step next to his chair. The General said, glancing up at the man that he still could scarcely believe was only sixty-two,

"Hey Jackson, what's cookin'?"

Daniel, his eyes closed, replied as he leaned his head back again, "Francis asked her out and she told him that she couldn't love anyone. The poor boy ran away in tears and she's gone after him."

Cam said with a little sigh as he looked out into the distance, "We figured this would happen. C'mon, you and I both know that Cammie has issues."

Daniel defensively remarked as he looked down at his former team-mate, "What do you mean by that?"

Cam rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the knee, saying, "I'm a Daddy too and it took a lot to say that. Look, it's not an insult. You can't deny that she has issues… she needs a mother and no-one can be a substitute for the real deal."

He sighed as he remembered his late best friend, and continued, "She needs Sam."

Daniel replied as he quickly brushed away a tear, his voice quiet, "So do I. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't miss her… but I deserve this. I brought it all on myself by letting her go. I pushed her to go. She didn't want to but… I may deserve all this but our children sure as hell shouldn't have to pay for my sins."

Cam nodded, familiar with the Archaeologist's guilt and he said, looking up at him, "I know I could say this 'til I'm a grandpa and you'll still pile on the guilt on yourself but what happened wasn't your fault. She died a hero saving their lives. I hate the fact that she isn't here now too. I can't help thinkin' that she would have loved being Auntie to my kids, to Quinn's, to T-man's… to everyone's. She was a great mother even if she didn't give herself enough credit."

"But I…"

"Cut that out, Jackson! It was no-one's fault – it was an accident. No-one could have done anything. If it hadn't been her, it would have been someone else, and let's face it, who else would have saved the entire City like that? She was a hero, a legend… I'm not arguin' with you anymore because you're never gonna listen, but the fact is, Sam was the best of the best."

Nothing was said for a few moments, both men thinking back all those years ago to a time when they had had their mutual best friend in their lives. Suddenly, needing a change of subject, Cam asked with characteristic cheerfulness,

"You up for tutoring our Sam tonight?"

Daniel remarked, looking at the man in disbelief, "I respect the fact that she's my niece but she's the devil incarnate, and believe me, I've known plenty devils in my time."

Cam said with a grin, patting him on the knee, "Aw come on, she likes you."

"Likes me enough to mug me. She stole my watch the last time. Sometimes I wonder whether she'll knock me out and hijack my car in order to sell it to someone a few states over."

Cam remarked with a soft smile as he scratched the back of his neck, "She takes after her Mom."

"I'll say."


	2. Chapter 2

After dinner with Cam, Vala, their daughter Sam, James and an absolutely miserable Cammie, Daniel lay in his hammock out back in the dusky twilight with a sheaf of printouts of emails sent to him from the mountain by Jonas for further review. They were scanned images of Ancient tablets obtained during a curious mission off-world where the leader of SG-24 was questioned as to whether he was 'the Guardian'.

On hearing of the mission, Daniel had wished that he was still on SG-1, if only to observe a culture based on that of the Alterans as opposed to the Goa'uld, something rather rare in this galaxy, the planet having been encountered once before shortly after he had come back from Atlantis when Cam was asked the same curious question. He sighed, thinking back to his younger days as he went through the papers, correcting Jonas' suggested translations.

Suddenly, he paused in shock and surprise on seeing something in the lines of Ancient before him. Sitting up with some difficulty from his reclining position, he yelled in the direction of the house,

"Cameron!"

A still morose Cammie emerged from the house and asked, worried, "Dad? What's wrong? Do you need your capsule?"

He shook his head and handed her the sheaf of papers, indicating a passage that he had circled. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back as he pinched the bridge of his nose, and he said with forced calmness,

"Cammie, tell me what it says."

She looked through the passage and then her eyes widened in surprise, and she said in an awed voice, "Dad, it mentions _Gwenhwyfar_… the Welsh version of Guinevere! Ancient's based on medieval Latin… ah, but then Welsh is a mixture of Latin and ancient Celtic…"

She continued to look through the passage with keen eyes and she said, narrowing her eyes slightly as she made a correction, "'_The Duality… borne of the One who will be Divinely Judged, who is known as Galahad and… the Guardian, and the Listener who is known as Gwenhwyfar…_'"

She looked confused as she said, "_The Listener?_ What… oh, holy Hannah!"

She turned away, unable to vocalise her thoughts in her excitement, speechless at what she had worked out, and he smiled gently, remembering her mother and he said softly, "I know. They brought back tablets from that world before that mentioned the, uh, _Duality_ but I didn't get a chance to look at them."

She turned back to face him and said, her face lit up, "'_God is my judge_' is the meaning of your name in Aramaic, and '_Listener_' is the meaning of Mom's name in the same language. This can't be a coincidence!"

"Read on."

"'_Two children… one of each type… named of their forebears… hair like sunshine and eyes like whirlpools…_'"

She frowned in perplexity as she met her father's gaze and asked, "Dad?"

"You and your brother are named after your Uncle Mitchell and your Auntie Janet, but Uncle Mitchell is still around… strictly speaking, they're not your ancestors. The word used is the one for blood-kin."

She looked back at the image of the tablet and continued, her frown deepening, "'_Two warriors born in the home realm…_'"

She met her father's gaze once more and said, looking spooked, "_Home realm_… it could mean the Milky Way because they were here before they upped sticks and left. My God, do you realise what this could mean? You and Mom were subject to an Ancient prophecy… the Amazon planet…"

He shook his head and replied, "Cammie, it's nothing to do with that. If you read further down, it mentions something about bringing the end to the Wraith and the Asurans, bringing peace to the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. It's not you and your brother… it can't be."

She looked back at him sceptically and asked, "Why not?"

"Because… because the Ancients don't do things like that."

"You mean make you do it despite not being in love, and then only falling in love when you were knocked up just for the sake of your kids?"

His eyes moist with tears, he couldn't find the heart to be angry with her, knowing that she was hurt and he said quietly, his head bowed, "It wasn't like that… we were in love for years before that but didn't do anything. I wish you wouldn't throw it in my face every time you get pissed."

After a moment of hesitation, she pulled him into a hug and whispered, feeling rotten, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

"I know, sweetheart."

He returned her hug and continued, "I don't know what I'd do without you and your brother. You mean the world to me. You're all I have left of your mother and I don't regret you coming into our lives. I never have done."

She sat down next to him on the hammock, his arm around her and she asked, "Dad… what do you think this means?"

"We need SG-1 and Uncle Jack. I think I know what it is but I'm scared to say it."

Knowing all too well how hard it was for him to admit that, she asked as she gently smoothed his hair back, "Dad?"

He gazed at her and said, years of pain and grief swirling in his eyes, "The Wraith may have known about this… think about it. Why did all those ships attack at once unless they wanted to stop something from happening? Maybe you were supposed to have another brother and sister if those… idiots hadn't dropped in… I don't know. I don't know what could have happened… but the clues point to when your Mom left us."

"If Mom and Uncle John's people had succeeded in overcoming the Wraith, they… the Wraith wouldn't have come to Earth like they did last month."

"Right, which means that that was the turning point. I think she was meant to do something."

--------------------

Daniel briefed his friends at the kitchen table of everything that he and Cammie had surmised, and they all exchanged guarded glances, thinking that it was a product of his never-ending grief and guilt over losing his wife. Jack, his hair totally white now, his face wrinkled with age, placed a hand on the Archaeologist's shoulder and said cautiously,

"Daniel, Carter's gone."

"No, Jack! You don't get it! We can save her… the tablet mentions our names and the Wraith and the Asurans."

Cam, glancing at an equally worried Vala, said, "Jackson, we'd love to save her, we really would but she is gone. She's been gone for eighteen years."

Jonas said, shaking his head slightly, "Wait, if this came a year or so after Sam went, then we'd, ah, have adequate reason to call him nuts… but the fact of the matter is that he's not far wrong. I've, ah, looked at the tablet – that's why I sent it to him. It mentions Galahad and Guinevere, and the Ancient translations of the Aramaic versions of their names."

Teal'c added, "As I appear to recall, DanielJackson called Samantha _Guinevere_ as a term of endearment following the mission to Ortus Mallum."

Vala remarked, still looking a little uneasy, "It could be a coincidence. It could so easily be a coincidence… or even a mistake."

Cammie, glancing at her brother, said, "It's a big coincidence… there's too much there."

James added with a shrug, "What we need to know is whether this is an allegory."

Daniel asked, "What else could it be? It's written in a similar style to the inscriptions on Maybourne's planet and look at how they turned out."

Jack said with a sigh as he looked around at their friends, "Look, Daniel, it's not that we don't trust you… or the fact that I can't finish this sentence without seriously compromising my wellbeing…"

James asked, "Uncle Jack, don't you trust Dad?"

"Of course I do, but he's hurting."

Daniel, frustrated, slammed his fist down on the table and said with in a chillingly calm voice, "Jack… I have been hurting for eighteen years. This has nothing to do with it. All those ships converging on the City like that was always suspicious. We always put it down to the situation generally heating up but what if it wasn't just that? The Asurans are Replicator versions of the Lantaeans and they may have had the same prophecy… what if they somehow organised the Wraith… we've known hive-ships to form alliances for the benefit of an attack, so why not an alliance with a technologically superior race? If this tablet is right, whatever was meant to happen would have threatened both of their respective existences, and it would be in their interest to stop it from happening. We need Sam."

A heavy silence fell on the table, SG-1 and Jack exchanging glances, as the twins exchanged their own sceptical glances at their family's apparent distrust of their father, when James remarked with a shrug, "It couldn't hurt to pop back in a Jumper to see her. We could change the timeline but it could be for the better if it means saving Mom and letting what could have happen… well, happen."

Cammie nodded, a wistful expression on her face, and she replied, "We know things that they didn't, and theoretically, an alternate timeline will be created if we change things. We could use the Jumper in Area 51 that they've mixed with Asgard tech."

Daniel, looking hopeful, looked to the rest of his friends, the humans of which looked to Jack. Teal'c, an eyebrow up, remarked, his chin levelled,

"In order to save the future, we must fight the past. I am in agreement with this plan if it means that Samantha will survive. Perhaps events will greatly improve and the City will remain intact."

Daniel gazed at the Jaffa in amazement, said Jaffa smiling fondly at him and saying, "Samantha has had a profound effect on our lives."

Daniel then looked to Jack who remarked, "Well, we could always take Cammie's new Jumper for a spin… and you'll need me with my Ancient gene. You'll need the others as cheerleaders. Sure, let's do it."

James remarked as the rest smiled, "Knew you'd warm to it, Uncle Jack – you could never say no to the combined forces of Dad, Cameron and Uncle Teal'c. They're all so damn stubborn."

Jack smiled affectionately at the young man as Daniel said, his eyebrows raised in caution, "Junior, language."

Jack remarked with a smirk, "Which language – the boy knows fifteen."


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie, her hair now blonde, led SG-1 and Jack through Area 51, flashing her ID at various checkpoints with a casualness that made her Uncles and Aunt proud. They emerged out onto a large open area in which sat the Puddle Jumper that they intended to 'borrow'. Cammie said to a guard who approached them,

"James and I are just studying the engine capacitors… SG-1 just came for the ride."

Seemingly satisfied with that, he walked back to his post as Jack discreetly signalled for everyone to get onto the craft. A couple of guards, getting suspicious, came sprinting over with their Asgard tech-based hand weapons, calling,

"Stop right there!"

Cam and Cammie, the last onboard, brandished zats concealed in their shirts as their friends watched from inside the Jumper, their own weapons ready, and the two Camerons zatted the guards unconscious, Cam quietly saying as he surveyed their surroundings,

"Come on, Cammie… move out."

They hi-fived before running inside just as several more guards came, brandishing zats and 9mms. Inside, Jack took the main seat and placed his hands on the console. As his friends and godchildren watched, the controls lit up and began to hum and he asked casually,

"Where to folks?"

James, blonde too for solidarity purposes, leaned against the back of his Uncle's seat and said, glancing at his father being held protectively by Cammie, "The Lost City, July 12th 2009, and step on it."

Closing his eyes briefly in order to focus, Jack smiled grimly as the craft lifted, soaring upwards. When it had reached a sufficient altitude, the twins looking around themselves in wonder, neither having experienced transit in a Jumper before, Jack shot off in the direction of the setting sun as Cam held his wife in his arms.

A few minutes later, their surroundings now the stellar landscape of the Pegasus galaxy, everyone watched as Jack navigated the stars to Lantaea, Daniel looking increasingly fragile and on edge at the prospect of seeing his wife again. Cammie and James peered through the view screen in amazement with their Uncles Teal'c and Jonas.

Teal'c asked as they approached the planet, noticing Jonas' subdued demeanour, "JonasQuinn, did you not inform CarolynQuinn of this mission?"

Jonas shook his head and replied, his face emotionless, "I couldn't. I couldn't tell her that I was doing this – she'd kill me. If we're successful, we won't remember any of this and we'll have Sam back… it's for the greater good. How can I tell my wife that our children might not exist because their Dad and his friends tinkered with the timeline?"

Cammie hugged him, saying as Cam and Vala shared a tender moment, knowing that their children's future could be jeopardised too, "Uncle Jonas, you didn't have to come."

"I'm on SG-1 – we do things together, Cameron and I don't regret this."

They all looked out through the view screen just as they reached the other side of the planet where the City was, and they gazed at it, the elders reacquainting themselves with the place that had been destroyed in their timeline. Cammie asked, glancing at her brother and then at her father,

"Is that… Atlantis?"

Daniel, Cam and Vala's arms around him, replied as he looked straight out of the front of the craft, "It sure is."

Just then fifteen Wraith ships appeared seemingly out of nowhere, firing upon the City. Daniel had to be helped into a nearby seat as his knees buckled, tears running down his cheeks as he whispered hoarsely, his nightmares just beneath the surface as he feared the worst,

"No."

The twins went to their father's side as Jack glanced at his best friend worriedly, and then they watched as three of the ships blew up, the others still firing. Jack remarked,

"Screw causality – our girl needs us."

James replied grimly, "No argument from us… go ahead."

Using his expert flying skills, Jack decloaked the vessel and flew right into the middle of the action, taking out each and every single Wraith ship before they had a chance to aim at the Jumper.

In the aftermath, a heavy silence fell on the crew, knowing full well that they had changed the future, and Cam said, "There's no way back… we're stuck here."

Jack said with a sigh, "We agreed, Mitchell. It's an alternate timeline now. We'll be absorbed into the time stream when we're done so it'll work out."

Cam nodded, and suddenly they heard Sam's voice over the communications system, "Unidentified Jumper, please identify yourself."

They all exchanged glances, Daniel closing his eyes as he heard his wife's voice for the first time in eighteen years, and Jack shrugged, about to reply when Cammie got there first, a hand on his shoulder as she said in a passable impression of Cam's accent, "Lieutenant Terson reporting for duty, Ma'am! Requesting permission to dock."

SG-1, Jack, Daniel and James all stared at Cammie in disbelief, Cam smiling slightly and remarking quietly, "Cammie, you're too young to be a Lieutenant… and your hair's too long."

Cammie replied, "It works… you guys are going to have to cloak yourselves when we get to the City otherwise I'm sure Mom is going to be spooked."

Jack smiled up at his niece as Teal'c smiled too, placing a hand on her shoulder as James went to fetch the devices that his sister had brought along, and they heard Sam's voice again, "Ok, transmitting co-ordinates now, then I want some answers, Lieutenant."

Jack remarked as he received docking co-ordinates from the City, the craft gliding towards a Jumper bay smoothly, "Cameron, your mother sounds pissed – tread carefully."

Daniel stood up and pulled his daughter into a hug, whispering, his eyes shut, "Good luck… and when you get round to telling her who you are, tell your Mom I said 'hi'."

James, his arm around his Uncle Teal'c, remarked as said Jaffa smiled slightly, "We're fighting the past to save the future."

--------------------

_The rest of the story is in Jackson Junior: Commanders. Hope you enjoyed it: )_


End file.
